Convinced
by Alice Lupin
Summary: Hermione Grangers new boss, Draco Malfoy, needs help passing a ministry inspection on whether he is fit to be a parent. During the course of her employment, they strike up a relationship. Tom Felton's song 'Convinced' comes into play.
1. On the Subject of Quitting

_This fanfic is set 5 years after Hogwarts. Everything in the books happened for this story, except the prologue. I do not own anything of the Harry Potter realm. Any new characters introduced are my own however, please don't steal them!_

**Chapter 1 – On The Subject Of Quitting**

Hermione Granger didn't like her job. Not one bit. She didn't feel challenged working as Junior Head of the Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry of Magic. She had been working here since Graduating from Hogwarts 5 years ago and it was beginning to drive her bonkers. It was always the same thing day in and day out; file papers, investigate claims, write reports, and take appropriate actions on cases. She had tried to be creative in her profession and challenge herself but it just wasn't working very well.

This is why she was now standing outside the Head of Departments office with her hand raised to knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she rapped on the door twice.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Hermione, what can I do for you?" Asked Andromeda Tonks, her boss.

"Andy, I need to talk to you." Hermione crossed the office and sat in the chair. Andromeda and Hermione had become close friends since the war. Even though Andy was 24 years older than her, Hermione found the woman easy to talk to.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Andy asked with a frown.

"I want to quit." Hermione said quickly. Andy's face fell and she hurried on. "It's not that I don't enjoy working here, I do! I just need something that's a little more… challenging. Something that requires more than just copying down facts and filling papers." Andy nodded slowly.

"I knew this would happen eventually." Andy finally said. "You're a brilliant girl, Hermione. You were always way overqualified for this job, we both know that. We knew that when you took the job. So, I'll tell you what? You finish out the week, and promise to keep in touch, and I'll help you find another job. I have one in mind actually. It requires being creative and planning things, with minimal paper filing." Hermione smiled.

"It sounds perfect." She said truthfully.

"I'm not sure you will like your boss though. You went to school with him and… well, you didn't get along much. It's my nephew, Draco." Hermione frowned.

"I haven't seen him in 5 years." Hermione said, more to herself than Andy.

"I know you haven't. But he's changed, I promise. The whole Malfoy family has." Andy said quickly.

"What exactly is the job?"

"It's at his company Malfoy Incorporated. You would plan galas and dinners, set up business partnerships with other companies, come up with new ideas to market their products, things like that. They're trying to incorporate more muggle inventions into wizarding culture and doing quite well actually." Andy explained. "The official title would be Public Relations President. You would have your own staff and secretary that you can either hire yourself or pull from the old PR staff." Hermione nodded.

"Who do I talk to, to apply?" She asked.

"Draco." Andy replied. Hermione suppressed a groan, she was afraid of that.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I need to see Mr. Malfoy." Hermione told the blonde secretary.

"He is in a conference call at the moment." She said without looking up. "Have a seat and I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you." Hermione turned and went to sit in one of the comfortable looking chairs.

"Virginia! Where the hell is my coffee?" came a very familiar voice from behind the double doors. The secretary got up immediately and ran around the corner, coming back with a cup of steaming coffee and slipping through the doors. "Well, send her in! Do I have to tell you what to do every second?" The secretary slipped out again.

"If you're applying for a job here, I would seriously reconsider it." The woman said. "Mr. Malfoy is the worst employer I've ever had."

"If you dislike it here so much, I can easily fire your arse." Draco Malfoy said, stepping out of his office. He turned towards Hermione and lifted a brow. "Why are you here, Granger?"

"I'm actually applying for the PR job." Hermione said, standing up. Malfoy looked surprised and then gestured her into his office. She followed him into the room and looked around. It was finely decorated, of course, in mostly dark wood. Although, due to lack of personal items, it seemed a bit cold. Draco sat down behind the desk, crossed his arms, and watched her look around. Hermione sat down in front of the desk, still glancing around.

"Are you here to look around or apply for my PR job?" He finally asked, frustrated. Hermione blushed and pulled out several pieces of parchment and handed them to him. He glanced through them.

"I filled out a job history and schooling as well as an application with my-"

"Yes, I can see that." Malfoy interrupted her. "And you're more than qualified for the job. When can you start?" Hermione looked up in shock.

"Umm, Monday. I can start Monday." She said quickly. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not sooner?" He asked.

"I'm currently working at the Ministry until the end of the week. You can ask your Aunt Andy to let me off sooner but she insisted I stay until Friday." Draco nodded.

"How about this." He said suddenly. "You can officially start work on Monday, but I have a project for you to start on now." He paused and glanced at her. "I need a dinner planned. I'm meeting with a muggle company called Dell. It needs to be at a muggle establishment close to here. I also need you there. Since you're the Public Relations manager you will probably be dealing with them the most. I need you to set up the dinner, okay everything with them, and then tell me the details." Hermione nodded, making a mental list.

"When do you need it done by?" She asked.

"Within 2 weeks. The sooner the better, however. I'll see you again on Monday. Just come straight in here and I'll show you where your office is."

"Thank you." Hermione told him, standing up and turning to leave.

"And Granger?" She turned around to see him actually smiling. Not smirking, smiling. "It's good to see you again. On better terms."

Draco Malfoy was in a great mood. He had been looking for a new PR for months with absolutely no success. He had tons of applicants but none had the right qualifications for it. He needed someone brainy, someone that could show up on time and do a good job, someone that would strive for perfection. He needed Hermione Granger. He didn't even need to look at her papers to know that she was perfect for the job. She had always been a know-it-all, a perfectionist. He had teased her for it before but now he was thrilled at her qualities. She would make an excellent PR president.

His secretary on the other hand, needed replacing. Virginia complained entirely too much.

'_Time for a replacement.'_ He thought. He left his office and went out to Virginia's desk.

"I need to speak to you in my office please." He said. Virginia stood up and followed him into his office.

"If this is about my comment earlier, I apologize." She said.

"No. This is about your overall performance." He said, sitting down behind his desk. He gestured for her to sit down. "You're late 90% of the time and complain constantly. You're penmanship needs a lot of work and you're filing is downright horrid. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you." Virginia looked down and started playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I really need this job Mr. Malfoy. I have a 6 month old daughter at home." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'll try harder. I'm late a lot because I have to take her to my mothers in the morning." Draco sighed. He was a sucker for children, a fact that he would never admit to anyone. He couldn't fire this girl and feel good about it.

"I'll give two weeks. If I don't see an improvement by then I'm going to have to let you go." He paused and looked out his window. "I know I'm not the best boss ever." He looked back at her. "But now that I have a good PR it should calm down around here." She nodded. "Would it help if I changed your hours a bit? Instead of coming in at 8 you could come in at 10. That'll give you more time with your daughter in the mornings." Virginia smiled.

"That would be nice." She said.

"Ok. You can go." She stood up to leave and he had an idea. "Virginia, you should speak to Hermione Granger. She can help you with your filing and penmanship." She nodded and left his office.

Draco leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head and started thinking.

Hermione Granger had changed quite a bit. The bushy hair that he used to give her hell about now fell in soft rings down her back. The buck teeth had been gone since third year so why hadn't he noticed what a nice smile she had? She had been dressed much in the way he expected. A boring grey skirt and a white button up shirt with a dark purple jumper. What surprised him was that the boring grey skirt had showed off enough leg to make him notice something else. She had amazing legs.

Draco shook his head quickly. Why was he thinking about Granger in such a way? Sure, she would make a great PR manager but her attitude was probably much the same as it was in Hogwarts. Which was probably good and bad, really. It would make her a great employee but it would probably drive him bonkers.

_Knock, knock_

"Yes Virginia?" Draco called. The secretary stepped in.

"Mary is here, sir." Virginia said. Draco stood up quickly and strode out of the office wondering why Alison's personal nurse would be here.

"Mary, what is it? Where's Alison?" He asked.

"She's at St. Mungo's in bad shape. The Healer's say there's not much they can do for her but they have a good chance of saving the baby." The older woman had tears pouring down her face for her friend. Draco froze.

"Why wasn't I informed that she was in the hospital?" He asked.

"She just got there." Mary replied. Draco nodded.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off Virginia." Draco strode out of the building and apparated to St. Mungo's.

Hermione woke Saturday morning bright and early. She was done at the Ministry. On Monday morning she would be an employee at Malfoy Incorporated. She needed to go shopping for a new wardrobe today. She sat down at her kitchen table with her breakfast and the _Daily Prophet_. She took a drink of her coffee and promptly spit it back out.

"What the…" She read the headline and studied the picture on the third page.

_**Youngest Malfoy to be single father**_

_Alison Parker, from the well known Parker family, died at 9pm last night giving birth to her daughter. Father, Draco Xavier Malfoy, seems unconcerned with his former girlfriends death, as seen in the photo below._

Hermione glanced at the photo and then skimmed down to the bottom to see that there would be a formal investigation in to whether he would be able to raise the baby properly. She set the paper down in mild shock. Malfoy had a daughter?

Draco sat in his living room, rocking his daughter back and forth while she slept. Thank Merlin the girl looked like him. He wasn't sure he could stand it if Kendra looked like her mother. Alison Parker. He didn't care about her in the slightest, the woman had tricked him into getting her pregnant. He had cast all the proper protection spells and the little bitch had cast the counter spell to every one without him noticing. Two months later, he had gotten an owl from her telling him that she was pregnant.

He could and would raise his daughter by himself. It was what he had planned from the beginning. There was one big problem with that however. He didn't know much about babies.

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Incorporated at 7:45am on Monday morning dressed in a black skirt and a new light blue jumper. Virginia wasn't at her desk so she continued on to Malfoy's office. She lifted her hand to knock when she heard crying inside.

"Come on, Kendra. It's okay." Came Draco's voice. Hermione knocked on the door and he called for her to come in. "Granger? Why are you here?" He asked.

"It's Monday. You said I started today." Hermione told him. He nodded and turned to reach under his desk. "Where's the baby?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up.

"She's right here. She won't quit crying and I've no idea what to do." He told her. Hermione sighed and went around to the other side of the desk.

"May I?" She asked. Draco nodded. He watched in fascination as she picked up his daughter and held her gently, rocking her back and forth in her arms. "Do you have a bottle?" He reached over and pulled a bottle out of the black bag on his desk and handed it to her. She put the bottle up to Kendra's mouth and smiled when she started sucking on the bottle.

"How did you do that? I just tried that!" He said.

"Did you pick her up and try it?" She asked.

"No, but-"

"Babies tend to like being held when fed." She inturuped him. He stared at her for a moment.

"How do you know all this stuff?" He asked. "Books?"

"No. As a matter of fact, I babysit Teddy and James all the time." She replied quickly. "Do you have a burp rag?"

"Teddy and James? Who are they?" He asked, fishing around in the bag and handing her a white cloth with ducks on it.

"Teddy Lupin and James Potter. Their Harry and Ginny's children."

"Oh. Right, right, right. I remember now." He watched her in silence while she fed his daughter and burped her, then placed her gently back in her basinet. She stood back up and smiled.

"So, where's my office?" She asked. He handed her a map of the building.

"You'll have to find it yourself. I don't want her waking up again. Room 512." She laughed and left his office.

Hermione placed her last picture on her new desk and she heard crying from down the hall.

"I need help!" Draco exclaimed, appearing in her door. He had a nappy and wipes in his left hand. She laughed.

"How did you manage to last 2 days and not learn to change a nappy?" She asked.

"My mum did it." He mumbled.

"Why doesn't your mum watch her?" She took Kendra from Draco's arm and sat down on the floor, laying Kendra in front of her. She raised her hand for the nappy and wipes.

"She doesn't want to." He replied, handing her the items. He watched carefully as Hermione changed her nappy and pulled her clothes back on.

"So you're just going to bring her to work with you every day?" He shrugged.

"I don't know yet."

"I have an idea of where you could bring her. But you won't like either option." He stared at her as she stood up, still holding Kendra.

"What are the options?" He asked, suspiciously.

"You take Kendra to Ginny. She's a stay at home mum and would love Kendra. Or Molly, she gets lonely during the day because no one's there."

"No." He said immediately. She shrugged.

"Fine. Bring your daughter to work with you every day." She went and sat behind her desk.

"Or," He said slowly. "I could pay you double what I'm paying you now and you can be my nanny!" She laughed.

"I don't think so." He frowned.

"Why not? You love kids!"

"Yes but I'm not really the stay at home and take care of kids type."

"You could stay here and watch her? I'll fire Virginia and you can be my secretary/nanny."

"You can't fire Virginia." She replied. He huffed and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"The truth is, they're doing an investigation on whether or not I'm fit to be a parent. And I don't know the first thing about babies."

"Why don't you give her to someone in Alison's family?" Hermione inquired.

"Her dad is in jail for being a Death Eater and her mum died in the war. She doesn't have any family." She nodded but stayed quiet.

"What am I supposed to be doing for this job?" She asked suddenly. He shrugged.

"Plan events, set up and lead meetings with companies that we do business with, come up with new marketing ideas. Things like that."

"But I can do all that from home. Except for leading the meetings." He nodded, hoping she would say she'd be his nanny. "But I still need something to do during the day. I get terribly bored when I have nothing to do."

"You could work the same as you do here while she's sleeping." He suggested. She frowned.

"I'll think about it."

Draco laid in bed that night, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Hermione and Kendra looked perfect together. He could tell that Hermione really loved kids. So, why hadn't she had any yet? Did she have a boyfriend?

"_Aaahhhhh_" Draco sighed and threw the covers back, going to see what Kendra wanted.

Half an hour later, he apparated to Hermione's flat.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ He heard footsteps a moment later and the door swung open.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here at…" She glanced at her watch and groaned. "At 2 in the morning." He pushed his way inside.

"She won't stop crying!" He exclaimed. She sighed and sat on the couch.

"Did you try feeding her?"

"Yes."

"While holding her?"

"Yes!"

"What about-"

"I tried feeding her, changing her diaper, rocking her, singing to her-"

"You sing?"

"Yes." Hermione took Kendra out of his arms and the baby stopped crying. "Bloody hell!" Draco yelled. Hermione smiled at the baby.

"You were just holding her wrong." She told him. She handed Kendra back and adjusted her in his arms.

"You're amazing!" He told her.

_Author's Note: Let me know what you think of this story so far. I'm not sure if I want to finish it or how I will finish it. Just something that came to me._


	2. On The Subject Of Wallpaper

_This fanfic is set 5 years after Hogwarts. Everything in the books happened for this story, except the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. I do not own anything of the Harry Potter realm. Any new characters introduced are my own however, please don't steal them!_

**Chapter 2 – On The Subject of Wallpaper**

Draco awoke the next morning with a kink in his neck. He looked down at his daughter, who was lying peacefully in his arms. He must have fallen asleep on Grangers couch last night.

"It's about time you woke up. I was just telling myself that if you weren't awake when I came out that I would be forced to wake you myself." Hermione said, coming into the room. He looked over at her and frowned. She was dressed and ready for work.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 7am." He jumped up from the couch, waking up Kendra in the process.

"Bloody hell! We only have an hour." Hermione laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're the owner of the company. I doubt anyone will be upset if you're late. I have a tyrant for a boss however and I need to be on time." She grinned at him. "You'd better get home." He picked up Kendra and all her belongings, thanked Granger, and left.

'_He looked so peaceful while he was asleep.'_ Hermione thought as she made a quick breakfast. _'If he would learn more about babies, he'd be a great dad. He'll learn through experience though.'_

At exactly 8am Draco strode into his building, Kendra bundled safely in his arms, and headed to Grangers office.

"Knock, knock." He said, stepping in to the room.

"She's not crying." Hermione said, sounding shocked.

"Oh haha very funny." He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "I need to know how the dinner planning is coming." He said.

"I've contacted the company they agreed to have dinner with you at Babylon. The restaurant on Kensington High Street?"

"Yes, I know that place." She nodded.

"I've also already contacted the restaurant and they said that they would more than happy to assist you. As it turns out the owner is a wizard and thinks very highly of your company. I was going to check in with you today and ask you which day and at what time you would like. They also wanted to know if you wanted the private room." Hermione finished.

"We will need the private room." He said, nodding. "I'd like to set the dinner for this Friday at 7:30pm and don't forget that you're coming with me." He stood up.

"Who's watching Kendra?" She asked quickly.

"My mother. She already agreed." Hermione nodded and Draco turned and left her office. Hermione sat back in her chair and stared at the open door. Malfoy had changed since Hogwarts, that much was obvious. Sure, he still had a terrible temper. But Hermione could feel it, he had grown up. He looked much the same as he had the last time she had seen him, with a few more age lines. His hair fell carelessly into his flawless, slightly pale face and he dressed with an air of an abundance of money. They only thing that had changed about him, physically, was his eyes. She used to see them as a cold grey. Now she thought of them as more of a warm blue, like a clear sky.

She wasn't sure if they had actually changed, if it was just his attitude now, or if it was just the way she thought of him. She shook her head quickly, chastising herself as she pulled out her mobile phone to call the restaurant. She shouldn't be thinking about Malfoy in such a way. He was her boss.

Hermione spent the next day arranging last minute details for the dinner. Malfoy hadn't made another midnight visit after the first incident and Hermione hoped that he was getting into the routine of being a father. On Thursday morning, she entered her office to see Malfoy sitting on her desk.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He lifted a brow.

"I own the place. I can be anywhere I want." He told her. "But I do have a purpose for being in your office. We're going shopping today."

"What for?" She asked politely.

"You need a dress and I need a new suit." He said.

"I have dresses." She replied.

"Well, let's go see them then." He jumped off her desk and walked past her out to the hall. He turned back and looked at Hermione, who was still standing in her office. "Come on. Or I'll fire you." He said with a serious look. Hermione knew he was joking. His eyes were dancing with laughter.

'_When did I start noticing his eyes?'_ She thought, following him wordlessly.

"Nope. Nope. Horrid. Disgusting." Malfoy said, tossing dress after dress on her bed. "None of these will do. You're sense of fashion is horrible." He told her.

"What's wrong with this one?" She asked, pulling a black dress out of the closet.

"First, the neck is entirely too high. Second, the skirt is unfashionably long. You have great legs. Show them off a bit." He paused, wondering why he said that out loud. "And third, it's boring." She sighed and tossed it on the bed with the others.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't have enough money for designer clothing." She replied scathingly.

"It doesn't need to be designer. Just fashionable." He replied. "Come along. We're going shopping." Hermione snickered. "What?" He asked with a confused look.

"I've never met a straight guy that actually liked shopping before, is all." She said with a smirk.

"I assure you, I am not gay." He replied. "Take my hand." He held out his hand and she slid hers into it, noticing how warm it was and trying to ignore the tingling that was spreading through her body. He turned them in a circle and apparated to Madam Malkin's. "Pick one. I'm buying." He told her.

"I can't let you do that." She said.

"You can and you will. Call it a perk of working for me. Pick one." He walked away into the men's section and Hermione began looking through the rows of dresses. Draco turned around and walked back towards her.

"By the way, is there anyway you could change the dinner party to my house?" He asked. She turned around and starred at him.

"You decided this a day before the dinner?" She asked incredulously.

"No. I decided yesterday but I forgot to tell you. If you can't then it's fine. I was just wondering. You would get Friday off to come and help me set up and get ready to go." She sighed.

"I suppose I could probably change it." She said, already making a list of people to call. He nodded and walked off. Hermione pulled out her mobile and began calling people, forgetting that she was supposed to be finding a dress.

Draco noticed this and he shook his head. She really was a workaholic. He saw her walk away and sit in the corner of the store. He sighed. Apparently she wasn't going to be shopping today. He would have to find her a suitable dress.

"I know Mr. Simmons. I'm terribly sorry." Hermione said into the mobile.

"We'll see you tomorrow night at Mister Malfoy's Manor." Mr. Simmons replied.

"Thank you so much. I apologize again. Have a good day." She hung the phone up.

"Everything set up?" Draco asked. Hermione jumped.

"You scared me! Yes, everything's fine. Mr. Simmons was a bit upset but we worked it out."

"Perfect. Go try this on." He handed her a dark purple dress.

"I thought I was picking out a dress?" She asked, taking the dress from him.

"You were occupied. I took the liberty of finding an appropriate one for you."

"Thank you so much." She said sarcastically. She went into the dressing room and tried the dress on. She had to admit it was a nice dress and it fit her quite nicely. She glanced at the tag. And extremely expensive!

"Come on out." Draco called.

"No." Hermione called back. "I don't like it." She lied.

"Come out or I'm coming in." He insisted. Hermione leaned against the dressing room wall and took a deep breath before leaving the small room. "It's perfect. What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"It's 125 galleons. That's what's wrong with it." She replied. She stood there as he looked her up and down. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, that showed off an ample amount of cleavage without looking slutty, and thick straps. It was fitting towards the top with a black sash around her waist. The skirt was loose and flowing, falling to just above her knees.

"It's worth it." He finally said. "You're getting the dress."

"I can't afford the dress." She replied going back into the dressing room.

"You don't have to be able to afford the dress. I'm buying it."

"I can't let you do that. You're my boss. It would be inappropriate."

"I'm the owner. I'll decide what's appropriate or not." She came out of the dressing room and he took the dress from her hands and went to pay for it.

"You can't pay for it!" She said, trying to reach around him for the dress. He held it out of her reach and placed it on the counter.

"I can and I will." He said defiantly. He wasn't sure why he wanted to buy her the dress so badly. He just knew that it looked perfect on her and he thought it would make her happy. He quickly handed the cashier the galleons and turned around to face her. He grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still. "You're not very gracious are you?"

"I am, just not when people spend this much money on me. It's ludicrous!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. He handed the boxed and wrapped dress to her.

"Be at my house at 11am tomorrow. Bring everything you'll need to get ready for the dinner. We'll set up and then you can go get ready." He turned around and walked out of the store. Hermione stood in the store in shock for a moment before going home.

Hermione woke up the next morning at 8am and got ready for the day. She had breakfast, took a shower, and pulled on a pair of old jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. She gathered everything she would need for the dinner and then flooed to Malfoy Manor. She slid into a room and she glanced around. The couches were a deep green color, as was the carpet. Above the fireplace, hung a large family photo, Malfoy looked to be just out of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy?" She called.

_Crack_

"Master Draco told Tibsy to bring Miss Granger to his study. Tibsy will show you now." The little house elf grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room. She was led up two sets of stairs and down a hallway. "Master Draco is in here." Tibsy said, pointing to a door. "Miss should knock first. Master Draco doesn't like it when people don't knock especially when Master Draco has been smoking."

"He smokes?" Hermione asked the elf. The little elf nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes. Master likes to smoke even though Miss Cissa says it is a nasty habit and bad for Master's health. But Miss Cissa doesn't know that Master Draco doesn't only smoke tobacco." The elf quickly covered his mouth. "Tibsy was not supposed to tell anyone about Master Draco's green stuff." Hermione kneeled down in front of the house elf.

"It's okay, Tibsy. I won't tell anyone." The elf nodded a bit and then disappeared. Hermione stood up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco called. He looked up as she entered, shutting a drawer quickly. "Good morning, Granger." He said, standing up.

"Morning. What's that smell?" She asked, sniffing the air. He cleared his throat.

"What smell?" He asked. She walked closer to his desk and he stepped in front of the drawer that he had shut when she came in.

"What's in the drawer, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Paperwork." He said immediately.

"Liar. You said that too quickly. Step away from the drawer."

"I'm the boss. And I say that you should step away from my desk." Without warning, she whipped out her wand. He started fumbling for his.

"Really, Malfoy? Who do you think would win this battle? You're quite obviously under the influence of something and I was always better at magic than you." He sighed dejectedly and sat down in his chair, pulling the drawer open. She walked the rest of the way to his desk and looked inside the drawer. She reached in a pulled out a large plastic bag of green buds. "Marijuana? You smoke Pot?" She lifted a brow at him.

"Yes. I smoke Pot, marijuana, weed, Maryjane, should I go on?" He said. She shook her head and stared at the bag.

"This most have cost hundreds of Galleons." She said, looking pointedly at him.

"It did." He said simply. She unzipped the top of the bag and sniffed it.

"Smells like good stuff." She said, placing it back in the drawer and turning away from him quickly.

"What? How do you know that?" He asked. She shrugged and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "What do you know about weed, exactly?" He stared at her hard and she sighed.

"I used to smoke it. It was right after the war. We had lost so many people, so many loved ones that I just wanted to forget about it all. Ron was the one that started it. And then I did. And then Harry. Harry and Ron still smoke it but I quit about a year ago." She started looking around the room. "You're wallpaper makes me want to vomit." She said suddenly.

"What? What's wrong with it?" He demanded.

"It's two shades of green in wavy lines. What's not vomit-inducing about that?" She asked seriously. He laughed and sat back down in his chair, pulling out a piece of parchment and scribbling on it quickly before placing it in his desk drawer. "What was that?"

"I wrote down what you said about the wall paper. It was funny. I'm thinking I might write a song." He paused. "So, care to join me?" He asked, pulling out his pipe. She considered the invitation for a moment. It couldn't hurt.

"Why not."

"I can't remember why I stopped smoking this stuff." Hermione said an hour later, breathing out a cloud of smoke. "It's amazing." Draco laughed.

"It is. The only problem is that it makes me bloody hungry. Tibsy!" He called. The elf appeared with a _crack_.

"Yes, Master Draco?" The elf squeeked.

"Would you please bring me a bag of crisps? And one of those nifty muggle energy drinks. And a peanut butter sandwich with jelly. And a jar of pickles." The elf nodded.

"Does Miss Mione want anything?"

"I'll have what he's having." She said, staring into space. She had suddenly realized why she stopped smoking pot. It had the side effect of making her brain not work properly. She giggled.

"What?" Draco asked. The look on his face made Hermione laugh harder which caused Draco to start chuckling as well.

Seconds later, they were both rolling on the floor laughing. Neither noticed Tibsy come in, set a tray down and leave. Hermione finally got her brain back together and the laughter died away, leaving them laying on his study floor, facing each other. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You have beautiful eyes." She told him.

"Thank you." He replied. He shifted up and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. "As do you." She smiled. He couldn't help it. He had to kiss her. He wasn't sure why he had the sudden urge and if anyone asked him why he did it, he wouldn't have an answer for them. He had an urge and he acted on it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione was shocked that he kissed her. But the moment his lips touched hers, she couldn't think straight. Her body started tingling and a nice heat was starting to grow in the center of body. Her hand drifted up to his hair and she dimly noticed that his hair really was as soft as it looked.

He traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance. She granted it and he almost moaned when his tongue touched hers. She was a bloody amazing kisser. Regretfully, he pulled away from her.

"We really do need to set up for the dinner." He said. Hermione nodded and sat up from the floor. She followed him downstairs and helped him set up.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews I've been getting so far! This is gonna be about 4-5 chapters long. Fairly shorter than my previous stories!_

_Thank you for reading, and please review! It keeps me going :)_

_AliceLupin_


	3. On The Subject Of Bonetts

_This fanfic is set 5 years after Hogwarts. Everything in the books happened for this story, except the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. I do not own anything of the Harry Potter realm. Any new characters introduced are my own however, please don't steal them!_

**Chapter 3 – On The Subject of Bonnets**

The dinner went smashingly. Mr. James Simmons, the PR manager for the England division of Dell, had been thrilled to start business with Draco. The way Hermione explained it was that Draco wanted his permission to sell and promote their products. Hermione arrived at work on Monday bright and early. When she got to her office she flipped the light on and screamed.

"Draco! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" She said, hanging her purse up. Draco sat on her desk, criss-cross, with Kendra laying in his lap and a book propped up in front of him.

"My apologies. I was wondering if you had thought of my proposal yet?" He asked, closing his book.

"What proposal?" Hermione asked, sitting down at her desk. Draco turned around so he was facing her.

"Of you being my nanny, of course. I can't keep bringing Kendra to work with me. It won't look good on the investigation." Hermione sighed.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. But Draco-"

"No buts. Please! I need you to do this for me. I'll pay you double what I'm paying you now and I'll be sure that you are well occupied."

"Doing what?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Setting up meetings, coming up with new ideas for product and company promotion. Things like that." Draco said, almost desperately. Hermione studied him for a moment and then sighed.

"I'll have an answer for you by the end of the day." She said finally. He nodded, picked up Kendra, and climbed off her desk.

"There's a meeting in half an hour. Conference room two." He said before walking out of her office.

Hermione headed back to her office after the meeting. She had a lot of work to do. Her and her team had to come up with an advertisement for Draco's latest product, the Dell computer. Hermione sat down at her desk and sighed. She had kissed Draco yesterday… What, exactly did that mean? And what was she going to do about Draco's offer? She needed someone to talk to…

Hermione grabbed her purse and headed to an early lunch.

"Ginny?" She called, sliding out of the Potter's fireplace. Ginny Potter came waddling out of the kitchen, a three year old girl and two year old boy walking behind her.

"Hermione! How are you? How's the job with Malfoy?" She asked immediately. Ginny sat down on the couch with some difficulty and patted the cushion next to her. Hermione smiled and sat down next to her. The boy, James, climbed up on her lap and the girl, Lily, sat down next to her. Ginny interlocked her fingers and placed them on her 6-month swollen stomach.

"Ginny, I don't know what to do. I love the job at Malfoy Incorporated. It's great. But Malfoy gave me an offer. You've heard about his little girl Kendra, right?" Ginny nodded. "He needs a nanny for her. He's been taking her to work with him, which normally would be fine, but there's an investigation into whether he's fit to be a parent or not. He told me that if I agreed to watch her while he was at work that he would pay me double what I'm getting now and that I would still be planning meetings and advertisements and such, so I don't get bored."

"So what's the problem?" Ginny asked. "Twice the money, stuff to keep you busy, you get to hang out with a baby all day. Sounds great to me. We all know you love kids." Hermione nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem Ginny is that I don't want to sit at Malfoy Manor all day." Hermione replied finally. "I've had too many bad memories there."

"So tell him that you'll watch her at your house." Ginny suggested. Hermione considered that for a moment.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." She said finally.

"There's something else bothering you. Spill." Ginny said. Hermione began playing with a strand of Lily's red hair.

"We kissed." Hermione whispered. "And I don't know what it means." Ginny stared at her for a moment.

"What did it mean to you?" She asked finally. Hermione shrugged.

"You know how in stories they describe this amazing, world shattering kiss?" Ginny nodded slowly. "It was a bit like that…" Hermione faded off. "But it could have been because we were high." She said quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You got high with Malfoy? And then kissed him? What exactly do they do at Malfoy Incorporated?" Ginny laughed.

"We were at the Manor setting up for a meeting." Hermione explained, laughing as well.

"I thought you quit?" Ginny said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I did… But I didn't see any harm in it. Just once." Ginny laughed.

"Well, if you want my advice, take the job as Malfoy's nanny as long as he will let you watch her at your house. Take thing's slow with him, don't get high with him, don't kiss him, until you know how you feel about him. Okay?" Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Ginny. I better get back to work." Hermione got up slowly and laid James, who had fallen asleep on her lap, down on the couch. She hugged Ginny and thanked her again, then headed back to work.

"I'll do it." Hermione said, walking in to Draco's office at the end of the day. "But I have one condition." Draco looked up from his paperwork and set his pen down.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I watch Kendra at my place. I refuse to spend all day at Malfoy Manor." Draco considered this for a moment and then nodded.

"That sounds reasonable." He said. "I'll bring over everything you'll need for her tonight and you can start tomorrow. The investigation doesn't officially start until next Monday." Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "Hermione?" She stopped and turned back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hermione headed home to clean up her extra bedroom.

Draco arrived at her flat later that night with Kendra's things.

"What is that?" Hermione asked when he stepped inside. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun quickly to complete her pajama attire of blue plaid pajama pants and a black tank top.

"What is what?" Draco replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously I know what a bonnet is but the color doesn't watch you at all." Hermione said, taking Kendra out of his arms.

"What's wrong with red?"

"It just doesn't match you. At all. It makes you look even paler than you already are." Hermione snickered. Draco frowned and pulled the bonnet off his head.

"I didn't hire you to be my fashion police." He said. He walked into her kitchen and tossed the bonnet into the rubbish bin. "So what color bonnet should I get, then?"

"I don't know. Just not red. Maybe green or grey or something. But not red."

"Fine." Draco said, frowning. "Where shall I put Kendra's things?" He asked. Hermione led him down the hall way to the newly cleaned bedroom. He began pulling things out of his robes and enlarging them, placing them about the room. Hermione did a mental checklist. Crib, changing table and dresser, swing, pram, nappies, wipes, clothes, bottles and formula, blankets, spit-up cloths and pacifiers. He arranged everything in the room then followed her back to the living room, after laying Kendra down in the crib.

"Would you, maybe, like to stay for dinner?"Hermione asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you." He replied. Hermione smiled awkwardly and went into the kitchen to finish dinner. "Hermione?" She glanced up from her boiling water. "We should talk… about the other day?" Hermione found her marble counter top very interesting all of a sudden.

"What do you have to say about it?" She asked, focusing on her counter. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Draco sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't mind if it were a regular thing with us though." He finally admitted. Hermione finally turned around and faced him.

"If we were to start up a relationship, where would it lead? You're my boss. I'm practically going to be your nanny, a very well paid nanny, but-"

"You're also my PR." Draco cut her off. "And I don't care that you're my employee. It doesn't bother me."

"You're not answering my question." Hermione said, getting back on track. "Where would a relationship, between you and I, end up? Would it be a short few months? Just a fling? Would it last longer? This is what I want to know." Draco sighed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Finally, he shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. He walked to her slowly and pulled her into his arms. "But I would love to find out. You are an amazing woman, Hermione Granger. Your smart, stubborn and loving, among other things." He laughed. "You are an amazing worker, you're great with children, and you're a bloody fantastic kisser. I want to try to be with you but it's your decision." Draco took a deep breath and continued. "So here's my offer. I want to be with you and we'll figure it out as we go along. But I will not bring it up again. If you want to speak with me about it, you'll have to bring it up."

Hermione made a split second decision, stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to Draco's. It was similar to their first kiss. Hermione couldn't think straight and Draco felt like he had gone to heaven. The kiss quickly turned heated and Draco lifted her up onto the counter, sliding in between her legs. His hands trailed down her sides and back up to tangle in her hair.

The water on Hermione's stove had started boiling long ago without their notice and suddenly Hermione felt boiling water on the side of her thigh. She pushed Malfoy back and jumped off the counter, biting her lip in pain.

"Bloody- fucking- SHIT!" Hermione cursed. She started to limp towards the bathroom but Draco scooped her up and carried her. Her set her down on the counter carefully and began to pull her pajama pants down. "What are you doing?" She cried.

"I have to get a good look at your leg so I can heal it. Unless you'd rather go all the way to St. Mungo's?" Draco said. Hermione shook her head silently and Draco continued to pull Hermione's pants down. She suddenly wished she had worn better underwear, rather than the plain white ones she had on. The side of Hermione's leg was red and sore. Draco tapped it with his wand quickly and it returned to the creamy white of her leg. "Good as new." He said, helping her off the counter.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Why don't we order a pizza or something?" Draco asked, flipping out his mobile. Hermione just nodded and headed to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and stared at the wall. Where were they now? When they were together she felt… right somehow. Did that mean they were supposed to be together? Was that how he felt? "It should be here in about 10 minutes." Draco said, breaking her train of though. She nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"Where do we stand?" She asked, immediately, still not looking at him.

"Where do you want to stand?" He asked back. She sighed in frustration and glared at him.

"That's not what I asked." Draco turned so he was facing her.

"Hermione, like I told you, I want to be with you. But I'm not going to keep pushing you. I'm just not that kind of person." Hermione took a deep breath and, as she tended to do when she was nervous, she started to ramble.

"I just… I don't know what to do in this situation. I mean I've never been in a really serious relationship. I've had relationships but lately I really want a relationship that will last. And I don't know if it would last between us. Not to mention what people would say and-" Draco cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"I don't care what people would say." He said. "How about this, we'll go on a date or two or three. I really don't care how many it takes. We've never really known each other and I think that is what's bothering you about all of this. So we'll go on some dates and get to know each other. When you decide whether or not you want to give me a try, we'll go from there. If anyone asks, we're just two people getting to know one another. We're not in a relationship, we're not dating, we're just catching up. How's that?" Hermione considered what he had said and finally agreed.

Hermione spent her days taking care of Kendra and setting up meetings for Draco. Their first date was set for Saturday. Draco was to show up at her home at 6pm. Hermione had no idea where they were going, just that she should dress casually.

Which is why she now stood in front of her closet, starkers, at 4:30pm wondering what to wear. She heard a knock on her door and hastily grabbed her robe to go answer it.

"Someone owled me saying that you needed help?" Ginny said as she pulled the door open. Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house.

"Thank Merlin! I've been standing naked in front of my closet for an hour!" Hermione ran to her bedroom with Ginny hot on her heels. "I'm going on a date with Draco in an hour and a half. He won't tell me where we're going only that I'm supposed to dress casual."

"Wait. Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"The very same. Help!" Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed in exasperation as Ginny started going through her closet. Hermione watched as Ginny started pulling out jeans and t-shirts. Ginny looked over at her and frowned.

"You're supposed to be trying this stuff on." She said. Hermione jumped up and pulled her robe off. She grabbed the first pair of jeans and pulled them on. Ginny studied them for a moment before shaking her head. "Too loose. Next." And on it went. Hermione would try on a pair of jeans and Ginny would say either yes or no. Ginny finally found a pair of jeans in the back of the closet from Hermione's Hogwarts days. "Perfect! Now for a shirt!"

"Gin, these jeans are way too small." Hermione said.

"No. They're not. You just usually wear jeans that are way too big so they feel small. Besides, they make your butt look amazing." Ginny tossed a shirt at her. "Put this on." It took all of about an hour for Ginny to find something then she quickly cast a spell on Hermione's hair to tame it a bit and then twisted it into a messy bun and applied some makeup to Hermione's face. At 5:45pm, Hermione finally looked in a mirror and had to agree that she looked good. The jeans did make her butt look good. And the top that Ginny picked out, a black off the shoulder shirt, fit her well and defined her curves.

"Thanks Gin. I owe you." Hermione said. A moment later there was a knock at the door. Ginny wished her good luck and then apparated back home. Hermione grabbed her purse and went to open the door. Draco stood there in tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt, with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

"Good evening. I'm here to pick up my date for tonight. Maybe you know her? Her name is Hermione Granger. I'm not at the wrong place, am I?" Draco said. Hermione laughed.

"Very funny, Draco." Draco smiled sweetly and gave her the flowers. He pulled one out and stuck it in her bun.

"You look amazing, 'Mione." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. Just give me a minute to put these in some water." He nodded and stepped inside to wait. She came out of the kitchen a moment later. "Where to?"

"You'll see. Take my arm." She did so, closed her eyes, and a second later the familiar sensation of apperating took her over. When she opened her eyes again they were standing in Wizarding Paris.

"Paris? This is where our first date is?" She asked, surprised.

"Do you like Paris?" He asked nervously.

"I love Paris. It's just a little-." She said.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" He interrupted.

"No." She smiled. "Lead the way." He nodded and lead her down the street.

_Chapter 4 Preview:_

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. "Are you ready to go yet? You've been in there a whole half hour!"

"_Almost!" Draco yelled back. He finally swung the door open and Hermione stared laughing._

"_What have you done with your hair?" _


	4. On The Subject Of Hair

_This fanfic is set 5 years after Hogwarts. Everything in the books happened for this story, except the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. I do not own anything of the Harry Potter realm. Any new characters introduced are my own however, please don't steal them!_

**Chapter 4 – On The Subject of Hair**

Hermione woke the next morning and stretched contentedly. Her date with Draco yesterday had been absolutely amazing. They had gone out to lunch at the Eiffel Tower, in a small restaurant that was only accessible to magic folk. He had also bought her a dress, a gorgeous, extremely expensive dress. The dress that she had agreed to wear to the Ministry Gala next week.

Hermione smiled and climbed out of bed, heading for the kitchen. She nearly screamed when she walked in to see Harry sitting at her kitchen table. Her hand clutched her chest.

"Harry!" She scolded. "You scared the living day lights out of me!"

"Sorry, 'Mi." Harry said apologetically. "I was waiting for you to get up so I could ask you about this?" He slid the morning paper over to her and she picked it up. Frowning, she read the headline out loud.

"'The Death Eater Boss and The War Hero Employee'?"

"Are you dating Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione paused, wondering if she should tell Harry. She sighed. He would find out eventually.

"Yes. I am." She tossed the paper on to the kitchen table and started making tea.

"May I ask why?" He asked after a pause. Hermione turned to face him, waiting for her tea to start boiling.

"He's changed since Hogwarts, Harry." Hermione said. "He's grown up a lot and he's not a self-centered prat any longer." Hermione heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Hello love." Draco said, kissing her cheek. Kendra stared at her from Draco's arms.

"Hi. Umm, this probably isn't the best time… Harry's here." Hermione said.

"Really? I've been meaning to speak with him. Take Kendra?" Hermione sighed and held her arms out. She followed him into the kitchen and Harry stood up as they walked in.

"Play nice, boys." Hermione said, sitting down at the table.

"May I speak?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. Harry glanced at Hermione before nodding. "Good. Look, I know you don't like me and I don't particularly like you either. But I do like Hermione. I care about her very much. She has given me a second chance and for that I am extremely grateful. She's an amazing woman and my only regret is not noticing sooner. I know that I put you all through hell and back during school but I'm asking you to give me a second chance as well, knowing full well that I don't deserve it. Hermione makes me incredibly happy and I'm pretty sure I have the same effect on her." The boys both glanced at Hermione, who nodded, smiling. Draco stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "So what do you say?"

Harry looked back and forth between Hermione and Draco a few times before sighing. He looked at Malfoy with a slight glare.

"I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you ever hurt her I will feed you to a Hippogriff."

Hermione placed Kendra gently in her crib and shut the door softly, going back out into the living room. Draco was sitting in her couch playing with the television. Harry had left about an hour ago.

"So I came over here to ask you a question." Malfoy said, not looking up from the telly. Hermione sat down next to him and folded her legs underneath her.

"And what would that be?" She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. His kissed the top of her head and finally tore his eyes from the screen.

"My parents want to meet you." Hermione froze.

"That's not a question." Draco sighed.

"Would you please come to dinner at the Manor tonight?" He asked.

"You're parents hate me, Draco. Why do they want to meet me?" She pointed out.

"They just don't know you." He pleaded. "I'm sure once they get to know you they'll change their minds."

"I don't want to go." Hermione said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you can't make me."

20 minutes later, they were walking towards the front doors of Malfoy Manor. Draco pushed the door open and Hermione walked through.

"Draco," Lucius said, inclining his head towards them. "Ms. Granger."

"Hello father." Draco replied. "Where's mum?"

"She's in the sitting room waiting for us. Shall we?" Draco nodded and led Hermione into the sitting room. She sat down a black suede couch next to Draco. Kendra was asleep in her arms. Narcissa and Lucius sat on a couch across from theirs looking comfortable and poised.

"Hello Ms. Granger." Narcissa said, smiling softly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Hermione replied, smiling tightly.

"How do you like working at Draco's company?" Narcissa continued.

"It's okay."

"What is it that you do there?"

"I'm the PR manager technically. I plan presentations and meetings with companies for Draco to do business with. And my team and I come with new ideas to advertise Draco's products." Narcissa nodded. Draco and Lucius were looking back between Narcissa and Hermione.

"And if Draco told me correctly, you also watch Kendra during the day?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione nodded.

"And you're good with children?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Do you want children of your own some day?"

"Eventually, yes."

"How nice." Narcissa smiled and remained quiet. A house elf appeared at the door way at that moment and announced that dinner was ready.

"Thank you, Tibby." Lucius said, rising from the couch. "Shall we?" They went across the entrance hall to the dining room and Draco summoned Kendra's crib then gently placed her in it.

Dinner was a quiet affair but the food was delicious. After dinner, they sat around the table and talked.

"So, Draco," Narcissa said, "Will you and Hermione be attending the Ministry Gala?" Draco took a drink of his wine then answered his mother.

"Yes. We will. Hermione bought a new dress and everything. I was considering asking Molly Weasley to watch Kendra while we're there since I know you and father always go." Draco glanced at Hermione, who was smiling.

"Hermione, why don't you follow me. I'd like to show you something." Narcissa said, rising from the table. Hermione glanced at Draco. He gave her a quick nod and Hermione followed Narcissa out of the dining room. "So, Hermione," Narcissa began, "What types of things do you like to do?" Hermione was a bit taken aback by the question.

"Umm, well," She stuttered, "I love books. I like spending time with my friends."

"Family?" Narcissa asked.

"My parents died a few years ago," She admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How?" Narcissa asked, politely.

"The war," Hermione replied. Narcissa nodded, not asking her to elaborate. She led Hermione up the main staircase and to the end of the second floor hallway, stopping in front of a set of doors.

"This will probably be your favorite room in the house." Narcissa said, pushing the double doors open. Hermione stepped into the room and inhaled the scent of parchment, ink and books. She looked around at the rows of books and smiled. She could definitely get used to this room.

"Draco said you used to spend all of your time at the Hogwarts library." Narcissa said. "It's not quite as big as that, about half the size, but there's a lot of books here."

"I love it." Hermione admitted, turning back to Draco's mum. Narcissa smiled brilliantly.

"So…" Narcissa said slowly, "Where do you see your relationship with Draco going?" Hermione shrugged.

"I'm honestly not sure." Hermione admitted. "I mean, I love Kendra, she's so precious. And I definitely have strong feelings for Draco and I would love to be with him. But I guess only time will tell if we'll last."

"Do you want it to last?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded, trying not to get lost in the shelves of books. "How would you explain your feelings for Draco?" Narcissa probed.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said, turning back to the older woman. "I guess… He makes me laugh and smile. And I'm comfortable around him. I can have a conversation with him without having to stop and explain something. It's nice having someone on the same level as I am. He was always right with me when it came to grades in Hogwarts. We can just sit and talk for hours. And I feel like I can be myself around him." Hermione finished, smiling softly. Narcissa nodded knowingly and led her back down to the dining room.

The next day, Draco's ministry investigation started. The team of Ministry officials showed up at his office and asked him some questions. They asked how long he had been taking care of Kendra, who was watching her during the day, and where they were. Draco sent an owl to Hermione telling her that they would probably be showing up soon. Sure enough, not an hour later, they were knocking on her front door.

"Hello Ms. Granger," The leader of the group said. "My name is Leroy Gibbons. We're running the investigation on Draco and Kendra Malfoy. May we come in?" Hermione nodded and let the group of five into her house. "Where is the girl now?" Leroy asked.

"She's asleep in her nursery." Hermione answered. She conjured up some chairs so they could sit down.

"Thank you. Now, how long have you known Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"Ummm… since first year in Hogwarts." She replied.

"And how would you describe him?"

"Then or now?" Hermione asked.

"Both please." Hermione considered her words carefully.

"He was a bit of a prat back in school. He would always tease my friends and I. But now, he's changed quite a bit. He's a lot nicer now. He doesn't care about blood status or any such nonsense." Leroy nodded and continued questioning her, asking her about their relationship and how he acted around Kendra.

"Well, I think that's about it. If I could just peak into Kendra's nursery really quick, we'll be on our way." Hermione nodded and lead him down the hall. He glanced around the room and then, true to his word, him and his men left.

She banged on the bathroom door for the third time. They had half an hour to get to the Ministry Gala.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. "Are you ready to go yet? You've been in there a whole half hour!"

"Almost!" Draco yelled back. He finally swung the door open and Hermione stared laughing.

"What have you done with your hair?" Draco frowned.

"You don't like it?" He asked. He glanced back and looked in the mirror. His hair was gelled down, but instead of all back like he had it in school, most of it was gelled down with some hair gelled out in the front.

"It looks strange on you." She said bluntly. He frowned again.

"Well then Miss Picky, how should I put it?"

"Wash all the gel out." She ordered. He sighed and stuck his head in the sink, turning the water on.

"Are you sure this looks better?" Draco asked, fussing with his hair as they walked up the stairs to the Ministry Hall, where the Gala was to be held.

"Yes, now stop messing with it." Hermione said for the second time. She had cast a drying spell on it and simply left it after running her hands through it a few times. It fell casually around his head and looked extremely sexy in Hermione's opinion. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "It looks dead sexy." He cocked his eyebrow and smirked. He vowed to not touch his hair for the rest of the night.

They walked into the hall and were immediately surrounded by press.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger! Is it true that you're dating?"

"How do you feel about him having a daughter, Mrs. Granger?"

"How do your parents feel about you being a couple, Mr. Malfoy?"

They pushed their way through the crowd and finally entered the main hall. Hermione saw Harry and Ginny sitting at a table and pulled Draco towards them.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said sitting down at their table.

"Hey." Ginny said smiling. "You look great!" Hermione looked down at the dress Draco had bought her. The description the sales woman had used was "a full length, empire waist dress with short sleeve, V-neck lace bodice and trumpet style skirt with waist and hip draping with off-centered lace details."

"Thanks. You do to." Hermione replied, smiling. Ginny was dressed in a cute but simple black halter dress that came to her knees. Pregnancy really suited her. Harry sat looking between the two and then grimaced. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry. It's still odd seeing you two together." Harry admitted. Hermione shrugged then suddenly froze and stared behind Harry. Ron came storming towards them, his face red.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking, Hermione?" He yelled. Draco tensed next to her and gripped his wand. "Dating Malfoy, of all people? He's a prick! Have you forgotten all the shit he put us through in-"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, cutting him off. "You're causing a scene." The press had heard the commotion and were all slowly turning towards their table. "If you'd like to speak about this calmly, in an adult manor, you can speak to me tomorrow." Ron turned a darker shade of red as Hermione stood up and pulled Draco to the dance floor. Hermione could hear Ginny scolding Ron as they walked away.

Hermione sat down and slipped her shoes off and watched Draco walk away to get their drinks. She looked around the hall and spotted Narcissa and Lucius dancing next to Harry and Ginny. Ron had disappeared soon after Ginny scolded him. She sat there for a few moments rubbing her feet when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" She turned around to see Cormac McLaggen standing behind her.

"Cormac." Hermione said, forcing a smile. She glanced around, looking for Draco. Cormac sat down at the table with her.

"How have you been?" He asked, grinning.

"I've been good." She replied, tensely.

"As have I. I'm on the Puddlemere United Quidditch team now, playing keeper of course. Are you here with anyone?" He asked, trying to play innocent.

"Yes. I'm here with Draco Malfoy." She replied.

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "I thought for sure that article was a load of shit."

"No. It wasn't."

"Why? I mean, he was horrible to you in school… He's a real wanker. I heard he treats his employees like shit. And he's not all that good looking." Hermione tried to hide a smile as Draco walked towards them.

"I'm better looking than you any day, McLaggen." He said, handing Hermione her drink. Cormac turned pink and glared at Draco.

"I'd be careful if I were you Malfoy." Cormac said. "My father is part of the team that's investigating your parenting skills." If the phrase 'if looks could kill' were literal, Cormac would be a rotting corpse right then.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked, walking up behind Cormac.

"None at all." Cormac said, turning around and giving Harry a smile. "Just having a nice little chat with Hermione and Malfoy." Cormac stood up and started walking away. Ginny, having seen the exchange between the three, levitated her drink and dropped it over Cormac's head. Cormac whipped around and glared at her. "What the bloody hell was that for, you bitch?" Harry stepped in between them.

"Leave McLaggen. Now!" He growled.

"I think your _wife_ owes me an apology." He growled back.

"With the way you treated Hermione in school and just threatened Malfoy, I think it's you who needs to apologize." Ginny said, sounding very much like her mother. "Not to mention you're just a pompous git." Hermione stifled a laugh and leaned against Draco.

"You'd better watch it Potter. You might be investigated next for your parenting." Cormac said, smirking. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. It was one thing to threaten Harry, it was a whole new level to threaten his family. Harry walked up to Cormac, shaking slightly.

"Leave. Now." Harry told him again, fire in his eyes.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Cormac asked, lifting an eyebrow. Harry clenched his fist, pulled it back and punched him square in the face.

"Did you see the look on McLaggen's face when Potter punched him?" Draco said excitedly as they walked up to The Burrow to pick up Kendra. Hermione frowned.

"He still shouldn't have done that." She said.

"It was so worth it though." Harry said, grinning as he pulled the door open and let them inside.

"Yeah, but you got kicked out!" Hermione said.

"The git deserved it, 'Mione." Draco said, taking Kendra from Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes. They thanked Mrs. Weasley, told everyone goodbye, and went back to Hermione's house.


	5. On The Subject Of Bluntness

_This fanfic is set 5 years after Hogwarts. Everything in the books happened for this story, except the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. I do not own anything of the Harry Potter realm. Any new characters introduced are my own however, please don't steal them!_

**Chapter 5 – On The Subject of Bluntness**

After putting Kendra in her crib for the night, Hermione changed into her pajamas. She pulled on her silky blue sleep pants and a lacy black tank top then went into the living room to find Draco. He had untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and was leaning back on the couch looking completely comfortable. Hermione walked over and straddled his lap, kissing him deeply. When she pulled back, Draco smirked.

"Couldn't keep your hands off me any longer, could you?" He asked. She grinned and shook her head.

"I told you having your hair like that looked good." Draco chuckled.

"I thought it made me look 'dead sexy'?" Hermione blushed. She kissed him again and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. They had yet to have sex, but Hermione had decided that she was done waiting. Grabbing the two ends of his tie, she pulled him up off the couch and guided him down the hallway to her room.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed his white, button-up shirt off his shoulders then pushed him down on the bed. His eyebrows shot up as she climbed on top of him. He put his hands on her waist to hold her still.

"What are you doing?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You." She replied bluntly, leaning down to kiss him passionately. He moaned when she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He loved a girl that could take charge. He slid his hands up her sides, slowly pulling up her tank top. He was pleasantly surprised to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. Hermione helped him pull her shirt off and then she slid down his body to get his pants off. She teased him as she was undoing his button and zipper, rubbing him gently through his pants.

She finally got his pants and boxers off and sat back to admire her work. Draco folded his hands behind his head and smirked, watching her.

"See something you like, Granger?" He asked. She looked to his face and grinned.

"Most definitely." Not wasting any more time she stood up from the bed and pushed her pajama pants down then crawled back over to him, straddling his hips again. She leant over and kissed him, running a hand through his silky hair.

Draco was in heaven. Never, in his wildest dreams, did he imagine he would be in bed with someone this beautiful and unashamed. He growled as her hand grazed his, now throbbing, member. He flipped her over and slid her up to the pillows then settled himself between her legs, guiding his 'little friend' into her warm center. Hermione gasped as he filled her completely and started rocking back and forth slowly. She met him thrust for thrust and finally she flipped him over again, taking control. Draco had never been more turned on. Hermione sat atop him, a look of ecstasy on her gorgeous face, her curly brown hair falling around her shoulders. He had never seen a more intoxicating sight.

Hermione's movements became erratic and Draco flipped her over again, taking control. Her walls clenched around him and he had to hold on to not go before her.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Hermione panted. With one final thrust she was pushed over the edge, Draco tumbling along with her.

Draco woke the next morning and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to the most breathtaking scene ever. Hermione lay beside him, stark naked. She lay on her side, facing him, with her knees pulled up and her hand tucked under the pillow. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly at him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Draco said, smiling. Hermione stretched and yawned.

"Good morning." She kissed him and got up. Draco frowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, sitting up.

"I'm getting ready for the day." Hermione replied. Draco groaned and flopped back on the pillows.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" He whined. Hermione laughed.

"No. Have you forgotten about Kendra?" Hermione said, pulling on a pair of jeans. "She's probably already awake." Hermione pulled a shirt on and put her hair back into a ponytail then left the room. She crossed the hallway and pushed Kendra's door open. Sneaking over to the crib, she smiled. Kendra was on her back with her feet in the air, playing with her toes. Kendra cooed when she saw Hermione. "Hello sweetie." Hermione said, picking her up.

Draco stood, watching from the doorway. Hermione was so great with Kendra. He wondered if, maybe in the future, she would have her own kids. An image of a very pregnant Hermione popped into his mind and he smiled. He would love to see her like that. The thought alone turned him on like crazy.

3 weeks later, Draco got up and got dressed. He had a conference today with the _Daily Prophet_ to explain more about his company and their products, along with a personal interview. He would also be stopping at the Ministry to hear the decision for his parental case. He sat down on the edge of the bed and Kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Good morning, love." He said, as her eyelids fluttered open. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and on to Hermione's bed, making her hair and skin glow. She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Good morning," she replied against his lips. She pulled away and stretched. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have that interview today and the hearing." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She suddenly sniffed the air a few times. She sat up abruptly.

"What is that smell?" She asked, sounding disgusted.

"What smell?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow. Hermione sniffed around her and then looked at him. She leaned forwards and sniffed his shirt.

"Gross. What are you wearing?" She asked, covering her mouth and trying not to gag.

"Just my cologne. But I wear it all the time." Draco said, confused.

"It smells horrid. Get away from me." Hermione said pulling the covers back and getting out of bed.

"You know, you're extremely blunt." He replied, watching her get dressed on the other side of the room. "I've never met someone so sharp, yet so blunt."

"I just speak my mind." She replied, pulling her hair up into a pony tail. She walked around the outside of the room and slipped out the door, heading for the kitchen. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Draco, get away from me." She said quietly. He frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, I asked you too." She was speaking quietly and it worried him. He turned her around to face him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She suddenly clamped her hand down on her mouth and ran out of the kitchen. He quickly followed her down the hall and into the bathroom. He sighed as she kneeled at the toilet and puked up stomach acid. He kneeled behind her and pulled her hair back, rubbing her back. When she was done he handed her a towel to wipe off her face and she leaned against his chest. "Are you okay?" He repeated. She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes.

"I feel like shit." She said. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

"I'll have mum watch Kendra today. Do you want me to owl someone and ask them to come over?" He asked. "I wish I could stay with you but I can't miss that hearing."

"I know. Call Ginny for me? My mobile is on the dresser."

"Ok." He kissed her forehead, grabbed her phone, and went to get Kendra ready.

Hermione woke up three hours later absolutely starving. She got up and pulled her robe on then stumbled to the kitchen. Ginny sat at her kitchen table reading a book.

"Good morning, Miss morning sickness." Ginny said grinning.

"What?" Hermione asked, making some toast.

"'Mione, Draco's cologne made you puke." Ginny reminded her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm just sick." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Hermione and Draco were laying in bed that night. Draco had won his parental hearing and they were talking about what they wanted to do in the future. Suddenly, Hermione shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to puke up dinner. Draco followed her and pulled her hair back.

"Love?" He asked when she was done.

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time you had your period?" He asked. He handed her a towel, waiting for her response.

"I'm supposed to get it next week. But just like I told Ginny, I'm just sick." She replied.

"Well then maybe we should take you to St. Mungo's."

"I'm fine. I'll get over it." She stood up and went back to bed.

Hermione continued her routine for another week. She would get up in the morning, puke, eat breakfast, puke again, take a nap, puke, eat dinner, puke, and go back to sleep for the night. She felt bad for making everyone worry over her.

After her nap one day, she got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, folding up his paper. He had been staying home lately to take care of her and Kendra.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's." Hermione said. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"I'll ask mum to watch Kendra for a bit." He offered. Hermione shook her head.

"I can go by myself." She insisted. Draco frowned.

"I want to go with you." She sighed.

"Fine." Draco set his paper down and used Hermione's mobile to call the Manor. His mum agreed to watch Kendra so he packed her up and flooed her over, returning quickly. They then flooed to St. Mungo's and checked in.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I need to see a Healer." The receptionist nodded and handed her some paperwork to fill out. They went to sit down and Hermione started filling in the papers.

"So what do you think is going on?" Draco asked, after a few moments. Hermione shrugged.

"It's probably just a bug that's going around." She said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. Draco nodded and tried to hide his grin. She finished the paperwork and brought it up to the receptionist then returned to her chair. A few moments later, a man came out and looked around the waiting room.

"Hermione Granger?" He called. Hermione and Draco stood up to follow him down the hall.

Hermione sat in Healer Johnson's office with Draco, fiddling with a pen while waiting for the results. She was getting more and more nervous by the second. The door finally opened and she straightened up.

"Well, your results are in." Healer Johnson said, sitting down behind his desk. He glanced down at the papers. "You're pregnant, Ms. Granger." Hermione stopped breathing at looked at the man. "You're about four weeks along. Congratulations." Hermione forced a smile and thanked him. She walked back into the waiting room in a daze.

Draco was getting worried. She had not said anything since leaving the office. They arrived back at the house and Hermione went directly to her room, locking the door. Draco sat down on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. What did she think about this? Was she happy? Upset? Angry? He finally heard the bedroom door open and she came out into the living room. She looked nervous.

"I need to tell you something." She said, glancing around the room. He patted the spot next to him on the couch and she sat down, wringing her hands. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she would look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"First, how do you feel about this?" She asked, gesturing to her stomach. He smiled gently.

"Well, it's not the greatest timing but I'm happy about it. Why?" She sighed.

"Because well… I think I might… I mean I've been thinking…" She paused and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "I love you."

_Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last. It's an epilogue that takes place five years in the future. Thank you too all of you who have followed this story. I know I haven't been the best at updating and… I'M SORRY! Lol hope you all liked this chapter. I've got a page into the next chapter :)_

_Until next time,  
AliceLupin_


	6. Convinced

_This fanfic is set 5 years after Hogwarts. Everything in the books happened for this story, except the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. I do not own anything of the Harry Potter realm. Any new characters introduced are my own however, please don't steal them!_

_Author's Note: I'm so very very sorry about not updating but I've had so much going on lately! But finally, here it is. The last chapter of this story. I hope you all have liked it so far. This is the chapter where Tom Felton's song 'Convinced' comes into play._

_Kendra is now 5 ½ , Zoey is 4, Xander is 2 and the twins, Adrian and Aiden are 6 months old. _

**Chapter 6 – Convinced**

"Kendra!" Hermione called down the hallway. The five year old ran out of her room and towards her mother. "Can you get me two diapers? I need to change the twins." Kendra nodded and took off back down the hallway. "Please don't run!"

"Mummy, I'm thirsty." Zoey said skipping into the living room.

"Okay, sweetie. Let me change Adrian and Aiden and I'll get you some water." Zoey nodded and stood there waiting. Kendra came back with the diapers and wipes just as Xander came waddling in, crying. "Xander, honey, what's wrong?" Thankfully, Draco walked through the door right then and scooped Xander up. He kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

"Hello love." She smiled up at him and quickly changed the twins. Draco came back into the living room and set Xander down with a biscuit and handed Zoey a cup. "Almost ready to go? Mother should be here any minute."

"I just need to change." She replied, getting up off the floor. She ran upstairs and pulled her new dress on. It was a black halter top dress that was form fitting and ended just above her knees. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, leaving wisps out to frame her face. She finally put on a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss and headed back down stairs. Hermione stepped into the living room and, as if on cue, Narcissa slid out of the fireplace gracefully.

"Nana!" Xander squealed, waddling up to her. She waved Hermione and Draco away, sitting down on the couch with Xander. Draco and Hermione slipped out of the front door without they're children noticing. They were going out for their anniversary, their third. Draco was taking her to the place they had had their first date, the Eiffel Tower restaurant. They went there every year for their anniversary. Hermione loved the view it had.

After ordering their drinks and food, Draco disappeared to the bathroom.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" A voice called. Hermione looked around to find Draco sitting up on the stage that usually housed the band. She frowned. What was he doing? "I'd like to sing a song wrote for my wife. I started it before we even started dating and had it perfected by last year. Hermione Malfoy, this song is for you. It's called Convinced." He cleared his throat and picked up the guitar that was next to his stool. He began strumming and soon the room was filled with his voice.

"'Cause I bought a brand new jumper  
And I hoped you won't be written me.  
You smile and say you like it  
But girl you're not convincing me  
'cause I like your honesty.  
You don't like the colour of my bonnet  
Love you told me my wallpaper makes you want to vomit,  
Girl change the channel nothings on it  
That's alright with me  
She's as honest as can be  
That's why I'm convinced that she says she loves me

And half an hour in the mirror to show that I care,  
Looks at me laughs, what have you done with your hair.  
She won't compare with anyone I've met so far  
Never met someone so sharp, yet so blunt  
She's as honest as can be  
That's why I'm convinced that she says she loves me

'Cause she's as honest as can be  
That's why I'm convinced that she says she loves me"

The room filled with applause and Hermione dabbed her eyes on her napkin. She stood up as Draco walked back to their table.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too Draco." She replied.

They returned home that night to find all of the kids in bed and Narcissa sitting in the living room with a book. She bid them good-night and left to go to her own house. Draco pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, what do you think? Can we last another year?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yes we can, Mr. Malfoy. We've been together for four years now and I don't intend on quitting anytime soon." Draco grinned at the double meaning. She still worked at Malfoy Incorporated, only now, instead of being the PR, she was co-owner. She had been there the longest and had been the best employee, hands down. And that wasn't just because she was shagging the boss and he was biased.

Draco pulled her slowly towards the bed room, unzipping her dress as he went. He shut the bedroom door and pulled her close again, breathing in the scent of her. She always smelled like roses and cinnamon. He got her to the bed and pulled her dress off and she started working at his buttons. Their sex life was just as active as when they started sleeping together. Sometimes it was faced paced and filled with passion. Other times it was slow and sensual and filled with love. Tonight would be one of those nights.

Draco gazed at the naked woman displayed before him and slowly kissed his way up her body. She had finally gotten down to the size she was before Zoey. Draco could care less about how much she weighed but she had told him that she was doing it for herself. Draco secretly loved her, now toned, stomach but he would never tell her that for fear of being slapped.

Just as their lips touched, they heard a small knock on the door. Draco groaned and rolled off her, grabbing his boxers. Hermione quickly pulled on an oversized t-shirt, one of Draco's old Slytherin shirts. Draco pulled the door open and Xander stood there sniffling.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, standing up from the bed.

"I had bad dweam." He said, starting to cry. "I sweep wif you?" He asked. Without answering, Draco scooped him and placed him in bed then crawled in next to him. Hermione laid down and wrapped her arm around Xander and grabbed Draco's hand. She smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her good night then closed his eyes.

He had a great life. He had five amazing children and a beautiful wife, a successful company and a great home life. What more could he ask for? His life reminded him of the muggle song 'Just Another Day In Paradise' by Phil Vassar. One part in particular almost made him laugh. He sang it in his head and smiled.

'_We'll tippy toe to our room, Make a little love that's overdue, But somebody had a bad dream, Mama and daddy, Me and my teddy, Come in and sleep in between'_

His life truly was paradise.

_Author's note: I hope you guys liked it! I know it was short and this last chapter was even shorter but… I'm starting a new story that is guaranteed to be longer :D It will be titled 'A Fated Love' and the first chapter will be up today. It's a Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger story since I haven't done one of those in a while._

_Here's the Summary:_

'_Hermione and Ginny are sucked 23 years into the past as a repercussion from the war. What happens when they become close with the Marauders? Will they be able to let their friends go when they find a solution? And what will the end result be?'_

_I hope you guys enjoyed my story. Look for 'A Fated Love' soon._

_Happy reading!_

_AliceLupin_


End file.
